


Flicking Violet

by fuushin



Series: BLEACH|弦雨|合集 [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuushin/pseuds/fuushin
Summary: ※阅读前警告※年上父子向，不喜勿入。谢谢。「」内的是发生在过去的对话。触手可及又遥遥无期伸到面前的掌心「可以当做这是一场梦吗？」那笑容 可恶至极





	1. Chapter 1

1  
石田龙弦与黑崎一心的第一次相遇。  
完全可以用「噩梦」形容。

两人在收拾掉来路不明又源源不绝的大虚以后，终于得到相互打量的空闲。  
几十步开外的茂密树顶再次传来黄雀的婉转啼鸣。  
开始沉入地平线的夕阳将石田龙弦一尘不染的白色西装涂抹上似是透明的薄红。  
那种气势和不苟言笑的零号表情一下子让黑崎一心不知所措。  
糟糕啊……最不擅长对付这个类型的人了。

「爸爸！」  
黑崎一心回头，大力挥手：「哟～一护！自己从幼稚园走到这边来了吗？真是了不起的男子汉来让老爸亲一个～噗呃、」  
时年4岁的黑崎一护收回小小的右脚，一脸鄙视：「真丢人，拜托你成熟一点。」  
「这是身为父亲的纯真未泯啊一护你怎么能视而不见呢我好伤心……」  
「吵死了！」  
父子两个吵吵嚷嚷循着往常路线回家。拐角之前，一心回头向仍旧沉默伫立原地的银发男人淡淡一瞥。  
「老爸？」一护抬起头，看向高大健壮又白目的父亲。「怎么了？……今天为什么不是妈妈来接我？」  
他回过头，重重拍打一护稚嫩的头顶，细软的橘色发丝在手心微微骚动。「没什么。妈妈今天在准备非～常～美味的料理哟，所以就是老爸我出马了啊哈哈哈！」  
「……真蠢。」  
「儿子你怎么能这么说？！这是父亲大人我对你的爱啊！是爱！」  
「……」  
「一护！不要不理我啊一护！一护是我最爱的孩子拜托你看我一眼啊一护！……」

※

又是……这样。

“噗呃……、好险、会死的！”黑崎一心用力扒住窗框，满脸冷汗的摇摇欲坠。“一护你想害死老爸吗！从二楼摔下去一定会死的！”  
“那就不要在儿子房间门口偷听被发现后还恼羞成怒的一脚踹过来。”黑崎一护接过布偶，对话目标换成同在房间从始至终一直默默无言的另一人。“这样就完成了吗……这是啥啊？！”  
“有什么问题吗？”石田雨龙习惯性推着眼镜，挡住双眼里一闪而过的谜样光芒。“这种繁复的蕾丝花边营造出的华丽感、这种粉色系的配色体现出的天真趣味、这种只有一定程度的高级手工者才可以精确还原出的古典风情……从任何一个角度看都是完美无瑕的艺术品啊！”  
“拜托别太夸张好吗？！只要普通程度的修补就好，谁会想把这么恐怖的东西摆在房间里大眼瞪小眼啊！”  
――更别说还要在里面塞个来历诡异的「药丸」让它满大街的活蹦乱跳……绝对会引发骚乱的、绝对会！  
石田雨龙貌似很受打击的样子。“真的……不行么？”  
黑崎一护态度坚决。“全部拆掉！”  
咚的一声，一心总算跌回房间。心想啊啊果然是老了吗筋骨都变得僵硬了待会是不是要找点膏药贴在隐隐作痛的大腿肌肉上疗个伤比较好呢……“一护，要心怀感激地向这位同学道谢！明明是你请求人家帮忙的，态度怎么这么差！”  
说着就扑要上来把儿子的脊椎掰折成九十度。  
黑崎一护毫不犹豫地又是一脚踹出，正正踢上一心的鼻梁骨。连绵不绝的惨叫过后，某位无良老爹鼻涕眼泪齐飞地冲出房间。终于清静了。  
石田雨龙无言地看着仍来回摇摆的门板，表情复杂。  
“我老爸就这样。”一护挠着头发，很不爽的样子。“看习惯就好。别介意。”  
雨龙微微地晃下头。声音很低。  
“……不。”  
曾经的他，多么希望能与自己的父亲也有和寻常父子一样的相处交流。然而埋藏在潜意识的愿望似乎还未开始萌芽，幼小却不再天真的自己就已经不抱期待。

「爸爸为什么这么讨厌灭却师呢？」  
「因为换不来钱。」

其实，「梦」的破碎或者说清醒，总是会比想像中，简单上许多。


	2. Chapter 2

2  
「我说……」  
第三次在大虚爆发之处与这个全白西服不苟言笑的无表情男人并肩作战之后，黑崎一心终于按捺不住内心涌动的八卦心情，于是在男子转身顿步离开之前及时开口，截住对方的脚步。  
「你……怎么会看得到这些东西？」并且，还能用奇怪的招式杀死它们咧。  
银发男人微微侧头，瞥向一脸讨好笑容的高大男人。  
「没什么特别的原因。只不过因为我是灭却师。」  
「哦……」  
黑崎一心摸着脑袋站在原地，回味男人的话，疑问脱口而出。「等下，“灭、却师”，是什么啊？」  
接近午夜的河堤除他以外空无一人，被冷风吹动的叶片沙沙作响，男人已经不告而别。  
「真奇怪啊，这人……」黑崎一心干笑着摸摸鼻子。「还没来得及问他名字……」

※

深夜的房间里并无灯光。满月辉光从薄色窗帘的缝隙间透进，静静照亮单人床上昏迷不醒的少年的脸。  
原本光洁精致的白皙面庞一侧，突兀地挂着一道微微渗血的伤痕。显然这脸庞的主人并不介意，也未作任何处理，任凭干涸的血迹仍粘在伤口，而本人已经陷入并不安稳的睡眠。  
实际上，精疲力竭的石田雨龙在勉强挪动步子回家以后，再无多余的气力包扎伤口。他只是凭记忆摸索到床的位置，在双腿触到床沿的一瞬间，全身力气像突然被抽走般全体蒸发，身体一软便跌落进床铺。  
所以冰冷的银发男人到达时，只来得及低头看着他狼狈不堪的伤口与昏睡中仍紧蹙的眉间。低低冷哼过后，却是以熟练的动作放下手中急救箱，眼睛锁住石田雨龙重伤的右臂。不想在他伸手就要触上破烂衣袖的瞬间，昏倒在单人床上的他的独子原本紧闭的双眸却突然睁开，眼底透出的清醒冷淡让他蓦地缩回手。

简直如同未遂犯一般的胆战心惊。

几乎在同时抹掉眼底泄露的点点焦虑关切，石田龙弦换上同往常一般的冷漠伪装。  
“醒了？”  
雨龙愣愣地盯住他。半晌，才突然清醒一般地脸色巨变，本能地想抬起右手。结果自然是牵动伤口带来的剧痛与闷哼。  
石田龙弦又是一声冷笑，双手却极迅速地动作起来，剥除粘在伤口的碎裂布料，镊子夹起浸着酒精的脱脂棉小心擦拭。即便如此，石田雨龙仍旧不堪重负般地瘫倒在床上，细白贝齿死死咬住下唇，空下的左手也五指紧攥被单，在绷带缠满右臂以前他都保持这种紧张状态，一言不发。  
倔强的眼神刻意的抵抗，只是不知道被他当做对手的是尖锐的痛觉深切的伤口，还是月光下男人冷漠的表情丝毫不见关怀的疗伤动作。  
石田龙弦收拾好药箱。没有像雨龙想像中的拂袖而去。他弯下腰，双手环过单薄少年的后背，轻轻把他从床上抱起，在石田雨龙好似见鬼的愕然神情里把他放到书桌前的椅子上坐下。接着扯掉沾血的床单被子，熟门熟路拉开柜门，找出干燥整洁的备用品铺好。  
再次抱起他，再次感受他僵硬窘迫的青涩躯体，再次与他不知所措的视线对接。

总觉得，他们两个之间可以套上各种各样的关系形容，唯独“父子”这一项――  
完全、做不到。

但是作为父亲的石田龙弦想，真相只要自己知道就好，罪孽只要自己背负就好。  
无能可耻的溃逃败北者……只要自己承认就好。  
所以他离开。所以他极尽掩盖。  
但仍然放不下。怀中的少年。  
只有他的心和身体，一样也不想被别人夺走。

帮双手缠满绷带的石田雨龙掖好被角，石田龙弦最后一次看向仍旧处在极大惊愕中的少年。食指轻抚上未处理的脸颊的伤口，石田龙弦微微眯起眼睛。  
陌生微痒的接触顿时带起身体一阵剧烈的瑟缩。石田雨龙瞪大双眼，戒备非常。心底似乎有个声音在嘶吼呐喊，告诉自己说那阵瑟缩是因为他伸手弄痛了伤口，仅此而已，别无他因。  
很快男人缩回手。目光却一瞬不瞬，仿佛要看穿他。“你决定了？”  
“……什么？”  
“帮助身为‘死神’的同伴？”  
“……！”  
好似嘲笑的表情、已经不知多少次在这男人脸上看过了。然而雨龙觉得这一次尤其无法忍受地……充满难堪和愤怒。男人冷淡如常的声音传进耳朵，不出意外地再次激怒他。  
“可你不是，最讨厌‘死神’的吗？”  
“与你无关！”石田雨龙猛然吼出声，倔强不屈地对上那双冷冰冰的眼睛。双手的痛感似乎传染进大脑，整个世界天旋地转。他要承受败北的苦果，承受不能从死神手上救出同伴的无奈悔恨，现在还要承受这个男人不冷不热的围观嘲讽！他咬住薄唇，竭力压住涌上胸口的繁杂百绪，不顾男人越发阴沉的注视，压低的声音里充满苦涩无奈。  
“我的事情……与你无关。”


	3. Chapter 3

3  
「喂，要不要抽一根？」  
不知不觉几年过去，等黑崎一心意识到，他和这名总在半夜出现的名作石田龙弦的银发男人已经变成某种意义上的「死忠」同伴。  
共同享有不能对普通人类言说的秘密，共同以特殊的方式保护着家人。  
如若不论短暂许多的生命期限和各式各样对灵压的限制，现世的生活对他而言倒是和以前没什么两样……黑崎一心随意在河堤空地上坐下，看着脸色明显不妙的男人听到他的话后停步，沉默，转身，最后静静地朝这边走来，在离他不到十步的地方席地而坐。  
先生你还穿着西装呢这么不拘小节真的没问题吗……  
黑崎一心扔过去烟盒和打火机。「有心事？」  
石田龙弦点起一支烟。「……以后，我大概不会出现了。」  
「啊？」黑崎一心接过抛回来的物件，「为什么？」

即便数年来都和这男人在空座町上空并肩而战，消除的虚类已经数也数不过来，黑崎一心仍旧对「灭却师」这个名字所传达的意义不甚明了。  
反倒是浦原喜助在听到他的介绍后收敛了营业用笑容，抬起扇子遮住若有所思的脸――「啊，灭却师吗，真难办哪。」  
所以到最后黑崎一心也不过只是大概以为所谓的灭却师就是有诛杀虚这本领的人类，至于更多的过去、这个族群与死神之间的纠葛，浦原没有提，石田龙弦更不会说。

石田龙弦看着指间，烟头赤红色火光慢慢熄灭在深黑夜半空旷的黑暗里。  
他心脏的一角，也如之前的数年数月数日一般的空旷而死寂着。  
「我的父亲，去世了。」  
「是吗……抱歉。」黑崎一心仰望无星无月的深暗天空。男人简短句子里未说出的真相与残酷，他大概明了了。  
「没关系。本来就是与你无关的事情。」石田龙弦熄灭指间的香烟。「但是，果然不行。」  
「什么？」  
背负所谓「灭却师」的尊严与荣耀这种事情……他只想躲得越远越好。  
黑崎一心看着男人今夜意外显得疲惫不堪的侧影，仿佛是咬紧牙关硬是死撑的动力一下子不复存在似的、那份颓然与自暴自弃，让他想起逃跑到现世之前的自己。  
人人心中有一道底线。  
责任感只是保护心灵不受伤害的藉口。  
一旦完全放弃，之前所有的努力也会被轻易当做徒劳的困兽之斗，个人生存的价值被否定，个人存在的意义被否定，然后、  
……就整个崩坏掉了。

要怎样才能让这个男人重新拾起生存的欲望与执念呢？

「对了，你儿子，那个叫做雨龙的小鬼，最近还好吗？」  
石田龙弦全身剧烈地颤抖下，不可思议地看向他，瞪大的双眼仿佛在指责黑崎一心为何突兀地把话题转到这个方向。  
「啊哈……上次见到他还是好小的一只，跟我家一护的年纪差不多吧？如今也上小学了吗？几年级？」  
黑崎一心尽可能维持正常的轻快语气，滔滔不绝。  
「他……今年小学二年级了。」  
石田雨龙最后低低地如此回应。  
「和我们家的一护一样嘛！啊哈哈真是凑巧……」黑崎一心放轻声音，「那么，接下来，雨龙他也只有你一位亲人了。」  
所以，好好地为了自己儿子活下去吧。  
――虽然黑崎一心也知道，这位石田龙弦实在不是个称职的父亲，突出表现就是从儿子雨龙四五岁时起他就专注于医院事务、也很少回家居住，年幼的雨龙是在他爷爷的照料下长大的。  
啊……  
「……很差劲。」  
「……嗯？」  
石田龙弦摘掉眼镜，梳理到一丝不苟的银色发丝少许乱，垂落着挡住双眼。  
「石田……」黑崎一心伸手上前，这家伙……在搞什么？  
「我很差劲，黑崎……」他掩面挡住眼睛，本该完美厉又强势的男人，本该与眼前这种表情完全无缘的男人。「我无法饶恕自己……」  
所以呢？  
黑崎一心抬起的手停在半空，慢慢收回。他不能理解。  
此时此刻，他尚还不知道石田在苦恼悔恨的事情，到底是什么。


	4. Chapter 4

4  
“我觉得还是问一下浦原先生比较好。”  
井上织姬蹲在呈全黑状态的异样黑洞前，伸出手指感受其散发出来的微妙灵压。虽然很微弱……但无论从外表还是状态来看都不像是完全无害的样子。  
虽然同“虚”打交道也不是一天两天，他们却从未见过这种形态的。也不知道这到底算是什么。  
黑崎一护扯回井上跃跃欲试的手指，皱着眉头。“……也对。那就拜托井上你去浦原商店一趟，通知一声。”  
“好的！”欢快地一跃而起，临走前还不忘向伫立原地的两人叮嘱，“那，黑崎同学，石田同学，请稍等一下，我马上回来！”  
“哦。”两人默契地点头敷衍。  
待橙色长发的女生跑走到不见踪影，黑崎和石田卸掉漫不经心的伪装，一人变为死神拔出斩月，一人脸色严谨地解放出灵弓。  
“准备好了么？”黑崎一护眼睛死死盯住比起方才又略微扩大的黑色洞穴。深不见底的浓重色调竟让人出现幻觉的眩晕感。  
“嗯。”石田雨龙丝毫不敢大意，握紧灵弓的手指紧绷到发白。  
两人几乎同时动作，使用的是各自的看家技能。强力的攻击正中目标，却在瞬间被吸入、吞噬、复归原状。两人维持进攻的姿势，惊愕地对上对方表情类似的脸。就连心里漫起的无力感都差不多同时同步。  
无奈之下只好卸掉姿势、重新思考对策。石田雨龙尚且端立原地捧着下巴认真思考，黑崎一护已经焦躁不耐，不过一会便挥舞斩月吵吵嚷嚷，自然被雨龙送好几个嫌弃的白眼。

“哟～看起来一心先生家的小草莓可是很容易就失去耐心哦，真跟他爸爸一模一样。”  
盘坐在草地上的无良商贩浦原先生拿扇子遮住下巴、标准奸商微笑地吐槽。  
“别说得我们好像很熟！”黑崎一心大声反驳。“像父亲有什么不对啦！根本就是你设置的陷阱太离奇，我们家小一护才稍微有点惊讶的！等着看吧，不到一分钟一护他就会想出对策、全胜吧一护！！”  
“稍微有点？可是一心先生，现在都过去十分钟了，小草莓怎么还没一点动静咧？哎呀呀你看，他正被石田同学扯住耳朵训斥，嫌太吵了害他不能好好思考呢！”  
“那个……吵点有什么不好！可以激发脑细胞的活力！加油啊一护！老爸相信你！！千万不能输给旁边那个四眼，你老爸当年就是败在他老爸手上，到现在都觉得不能理直气壮的抬头做人啊！”  
“一心先生，这种话在当事人面前直言不讳地说出来真的没问题吗？”浦原瞄了眼从开始到现在都死死盯住屏幕眉头紧紧一言不发的银发男人，抬起扇子，低下声音：“说起来，石田龙弦先生今晚竟然能亲临我们的测验现场，也完全在我意料之外啊。一心先生你不是说他对这些事情不会太感兴趣的吗？”  
“我怎么知道？”大概是银发男人的超低压气场有助于降低环境温度，一心也有点畏缩地：“我只是跟他随便一说，哪知他真的过来了？以前完全不知道他这么爽快啊……”  
两个以插诨打科为人生乐趣的闲散男人把目光集中在与他们两人属性完全不同的石田龙弦身上。  
这人长得就是一张会泼人冷水的脸、啊……

石田龙弦默默看着屏幕里的人。  
深蓝色的短发，在夜幕里模糊成简单的黑。单薄的白色衬衣，细长的仿佛透出苍白色的手臂。托住下巴的手指看上去纤细又灵巧，倔强不屈的眉间稍稍蹙紧，凝神思索的表情认真而……  
他无情地打断了越发失控的思绪，视线重新聚焦。  
同他站在一起的橘色短发少年，正认真听着他的话语。薄红的双唇不断翕动，神色洗练。手臂偶尔微微扬起，在空中划出各种图示，又随着讲解结束自然垂落，空气里仿佛仍残留住瞬刻前不经意的弧线。  
橘发少年开怀地笑，兴奋地单臂搂住他。两人贴胸而立，侧面的影像如此契合，以至于龙弦本就不快的表情变本加厉。雨龙倒是立刻扬手推拒出那怀抱，然而，龙弦没有看漏少年侧颊悄然升起的淡红，以及一闪而过简直可以称为羞涩的面容。  
清楚知道正涌动在心间里的狂涛怒浪所代表的意味……  
然而正因为知晓地太过清楚确切，石田龙弦除了强迫视线离开屏幕、迈动脚步逃离开去――  
除此以外，反而什么都做不了。  
“石田？”  
黑崎一心疑惑的声音在背后响起。  
“相信你们死神真是我做过最蠢的一件事。”  
停也不停地、他疾走着飞速离开。


	5. Chapter 5

5  
等黑崎一心再度找上石田龙弦，距离他们上次的会面已经过了差不多半个月。  
一心仍旧是老样子，就算静灵庭全员下一秒出现在空座市上空、也会笑着对老朋友们扬手致意似的；石田龙弦也一如往常，只是眉间的川字在见到这位吵嚷不休的老朋友后又加深了不少。  
“这帮小子去尸魂界了。”黑崎一心在患者用椅子上坐下，笑呵呵地说。  
那个挤眉弄眼的表情，简直是在赤裸裸地暗示石田龙弦――不朝这张脸上来一拳吗？  
石田龙弦捏着厚厚的病历簿，手背似乎有青筋绽出。“你专门跑过来就是为了告诉我这个？”  
“哪里，只是顺道路过啦！”什么时候，这家伙的语气和浦原喜助越来越像了。“其实我一点都不担心啦，浦原也说过一护他们的实力正处在上升期，就算碰到一两个队长级的人物，差不多应该也能扛得下来吧？”  
龙弦瞪他一眼：“那就闭嘴。”  
黑崎一心受挫地瘪起脸，摸摸鼻子不再说话。

两位老友沉默着注视窗户外掉落向地平线的夕阳，浓烈的橙红色包裹住整片天空。

“你还记得，我们俩第一次遇到的情景吧？”黑崎一心咳嗽几声，换上比较正经的腔调。  
“哦。”石田龙弦心不在焉。  
“其实那天我看到雨龙小朋友了。”一心看着霞光中越发阴影浓重的层层云彩。  
“……”龙弦抬起眼。  
“就在我接走一护后。我们两个走了大概几十米吧。”黑崎一心眯起眼。

原本勾着一心的手指、安稳前进的一护，突然慢下步子，也加重了手指的用力，将小小的紧张与犹豫传递给一心。  
「怎么了？」一心顺着一护所指的方向看过去，只见道路拐角处的路灯下，站着个穿着白色衬衣、年龄同一护相仿的小男孩。  
一心拉着儿子的手走上前，满脸微笑：「小朋友，这么晚还没有回家吗？爸爸或者妈妈没有来接你？」  
他看出这孩子身上穿着的服装和一护的幼稚园制服并不相同，所以也许并不是附近的孩子。  
拥有漂亮深蓝色眼睛的小朋友警戒地看着他们，眼里露出不信任的神色，同时右手紧紧地抱住油漆剥落的路灯柱子。  
一护好奇地打量着同他身高差了一点、样子却显得很聪明的小孩。  
正当三人面面相觑之时，从道路的另一端传来苍老的声线，拄着拐杖走过来的老人慢慢喊着「雨龙」这个名字。  
抱着柱子的小男孩眼眶里迅速泛起透明的水液，松开手抽泣着向老人扑过去。  
「怎么走到这边来了？差点找不到雨龙了……好啦好啦不要哭，雨龙哦对不起，爷爷已经没事了……」  
老人耐心劝着大哭不止的雨龙小朋友，同时抽空苦笑着向一心致谢。  
「不知怎么的刚才我突然昏倒了，雨龙大概是想找医生，却不知道该怎么做……真是给你们添麻烦了。」  
一心连忙说「其实我们也是刚刚才看到他」，又问老人：「别看我这样子……其实我有医师执照，是个医生。要不要我替您检查一下？我的诊所就在前面不远。」  
老人摆手示意不用麻烦了，但不放心的黑崎一心不停地向老人建议，甚至：「我把您背过去也可以！检查完全是免费的，您不用担心！」  
老人一边摸着雨龙的头，一边哭笑不得：「真的不用麻烦了……」  
「别客气！」一心大手一挥，非常豪放的样子。「雨龙小朋友也需要休息一下吧？到我家喝点饮料好不好？」

“结果呢？”石田龙弦问道。  
“无论是爷爷还是雨龙都不肯麻烦我，最后我们还是在那个路口告别了。”黑崎一心非常不甘心。“当时我真的是非常担心爷爷的状况……”  
“结果被当成诱拐犯了啊。”龙弦毫不留情地嘲弄。  
“哪里有那么糟糕！”  
“差不多了，看你的样子就不像是好人。与其说是医生，第一眼看上去更像是开殡仪馆的。”  
“喂石田龙弦你的毒舌体质能不能收敛一点！我当时想帮助的可是你的父亲和你的儿子诶！”  
“多亏他们没有听你的话跟你走，否则我真的会担心石田家的平均水准。”  
“平均水准是什么东西！”一心深呼吸几次，好不容易收起吐槽的欲望。“总之，当时是你和我砍完那群大虚之后不久，所以你也明白吧？”  
石田龙弦没有回答。  
“当时你也在附近，也感觉到宗弦先生和雨龙的存在吧？”一心不死心地接着问。  
石田龙弦仍然望着窗外的暮色，完全没有开口的意思。  
一心长长叹口气，推开椅子起身离开。

他也很清楚，认识了近十年的这位老友的性格。如果是他本人讳莫如深、拒之门外的问题，就算旁人想尽手段，也没办法榨出他的回答。  
不过，这种冷淡的模样，与其说是置之不理……  
不如说，只是在拙劣地逃避吧！  
想到这里的黑崎一心，不甘心地朝天空摆个鬼脸。


End file.
